Yamato Kenzaki
Category:Charmanking2198 Yamato Kenzaki is the second in command of the World Government opposing organization Freedom Army. Being of such a high rank in such a dangerous organization, Yamato is a wanted criminal with the immense bounty of 400 million Beli, his high bounty is the result of his many attacks that targeted several marine bases along with other Freedom Army members in the last 5 years. He loathes the World Government as he is after all a former slave who was sold to the tenryubi at the age of 13, four years later he was freed among many other slaves by a fishman called Fisher Tiger at the age of 17 and vowed to become stronger and avenge all these years of suffering somehow which lead him to training in many martial arts and eventually join the Freedom Army in the fight against the Government 9 years ago. He is a powerful and a famous Martial Artist, who holds the epithet of The Human Devil because of his frightening and devilish ability that he gained by consuming the Paramecia-class devil fruit Kayui Kayui no Mi and the usage of Sevel Maga. Appearence Yamato is a tall well built man, with black eyes and black hair that has the shape of his signature bowl-style though a bit longer and shaggier, framing the side of his face , he wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and a green jacket and a red cloth worn around his waist, like a belt. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Yamato's strength is incredible and superhuman, it was his determination to destroy the World Government that pushed him into training for many years to gain more and more strength, with a long harsh martial arts traning Yamato's body become exetremly durable and strong, he can easily shatter rock and steel with hands and legs, his punches are so powerful that one is enough to destroy a building, and his legs are strong enough to kick through a pasificta with ease. Devil Fruit Yamato ate the Kayui Kayui no Mi a suprisingly powerful devil fruit that gives him the ability to give others the feeling of itch by touching them, the itchy feeling is so strong that most would just scratch their skin untill it bleeds, this induced feeling of itch seems to be even more powerful then just a control of senses as Yamato has been seen using the technique on Logia users, who are supposed to be unaffected by the ability. Martial arts Yamato is exetremly skilled with martial arts, while he only uses basic boxing, Taekwondo and mixed martial arts skills, he combines them with his superhuman strength and his devil fruit's ability for devasting effects. Flying Boxing Style: is a powerful style that relies on Yamato's raw physical strength, to create and master this style Yamato had to train his arms to become powerful enough to punch the air in exetrem speeds and compress it to shoot flying fists that are formed of dense air with great destructive force, the reason why Yamato created this style is to negate his weakness to long ranged fighters that he can not approach, allowing for long ranged boxing that allows Yamato to avoid taking such risks, because Yamato was determined to defeat the World Government this includes Admirals as well he had to find a way of making the style effective on Logia users, so he simply combined the style with Haki by infusing the produced air fists with Busoshoku Haki while shooting them. Soru Taekwondo: In one of his many fights against Marines, Yamato faught against a marine who uses Soru, witnessing the technique Yamato used his great observation skills and immense leg strength to copy the technique shortly after wittnessing it the same way luffy did, at first he was uncomfortable with copying a technique from the WG which he laoths so much, but then got over it and continued to make it his own style using his pure martial art skills. This is what pushed Yamato to learn Soru Taekwondo, a style where he kicks opponents ten times in the blink of an eye at such speeds that it only seems like one kick, combining this style with his taekwondo skills and leg strength, Yamto has gained incredible destructive force, if combined with Busoshoku Haki only one of these kicks is enough for a one hit kill. Kayui Kenpo: this style is simply the collection of all Yamato's martial arts combined with his ability to give the feeling of itch, not only attacking opponents but also giving them an overwhelming feeling of itch by touching them, this sensation starts to spread throughout the entire body and becoming more and more stronger making opponents scratch it untill they bleed, the more they resist the more harmful it will be and they will eventually get completely distracted from the battle and concentrated on the itch, making them easy targets for Yamato's fast and powerful attacks, this kenpo is what makes Yamato an even more dangerous martial artist then he already is. Sevel Maga: a style that Yamato learned along his years of training, it relies on giving opponents as much as pain possible, and taking advantage of whatever is considered a weakness in the opponent's body it is a very brutal style indeed , that Yamto only makes more brutal, this is done by combining this style with Yamato's ability to not only dig deep through the opponent's skin and dent through their flesh but also give them an unresistable feeling of itch in those same injured areas making them dcratch it and open the wounds even more, the brutality of his usage of Sevel Maga is what gave Yamato his reputation and his epithet "The Human Devil". Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Yamato is very proficint and skilled with Kenbunshoku Haki, he uses this stype of Haki to predict attacks and dodging or blocking with no wasted movements, this along with his martial art skills and natural great reflexes gives Yamato great dodging ability. Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armament Yamato is quite skilled with this form of Haki, he uses it to strength his attacks and generally his entire martial art skills, one of his styles Flying Boxing Style relies on it. History Yamato is a former slave who was sold to celestial dragons at the age of 13, spent 4 years as a slave untill he was finally freed by a fishman called "Fisher Tiger" along with many other slaves 15 years ago at the age of 17, after that he vowed to become stronger and avenge all these years of suffering that he was put through, so he trained in martial arts for years, and gained a worldwide repitation, and then ended up joining the Freedom Army at the request of it's leader Tōsen and worked for the organization for 9 years, and climbed his way up to the rank of the second in command along the way. Category:Characters Category:Former Slave Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User